3ddotgameheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trophies
English Here is the full trophy list in English. Bronze Defeated a Monster! - Kill an Enemy with the Sword. Shot a Monster! - Kill an Enemy with the Bow and Arrow. Blew Up a Monster! - Kill an Enemy with the Bomb. Already got used to it? - Play the game for 5 hours. Your Protected Yourself! - Guard an Enemies Attack. Defeated a Giant Enemy! - Kill a Guardian. Defeated the Snake! - Defeat the Snake without taking any damage. Defeated the Queen Bee! - Defeat the Queen Bee without taking any damage. Defeated the Giga Golem! - Defeat the Giga Golem without taking any damage. Defeated the Kraken! - Defeat the Kraken without taking any damage. Defeated the Dragon! - Defeat the Dragon without taking any damage. Defeated the Dark Knight! - Defeat the Dark Knight without taking any damage. Defeat Priest Fuelle! - Defeat Priest Fuelle without taking any damage. Defeat the Dark Lord Onyx. - Defeat the Dark Lord Onyx without taking any damage. Found Sue! - Find Sue. Found Ai! - Find Ai. You Casted a Spell! - Use Shader Magic. Look After Your Health! - You’ve obtained the maximum amount of LIFE! Use Magic! - You’ve obtained the maximum amount of MAGIC! The Princess Appears! - Return the Princess to her normal form. And, It’s Already Dawn… - Stay at an Inn with the Princess. The Adventure Still Continues! - Clear the game without returning the Princess to her normal form. Everybody Is Happy! - Return the princess to her normal form and clear the game. Registered a Monster! - Register an Enemy in the Encyclopaedia. Registered the Snake! - Register the Snake in the Encyclopaedia. Registered the Queen Bee! - Register the Queen Bee in the Encyclopaedia. Registered the Giga Golem! - Register the Giga Golem in the Encyclopaedia. Registered the Kraken! - Register the Kraken in the Encyclopaedia. Registered the Dragon! - Register the Dragon in the Encyclopaedia. Registered the Dark Knight! - Register the Dark Knight in the Encyclopaedia. Registered Priest Fuelle! - Register Priest Fuelle in the Encyclopaedia. Obtained The Sword Of The Ancients! - Obtain the Sword of the Ancients. What’s That? You Obtained The Sacred Sword! - Obtain the Sacred Sword. Interested In The Block King! - Obtain a sword by collecting little blocks. Your Sword Has Got Stronger! - Improve your Sword. Exorbitantly Wide and Long…! - Upgrade the Dynamo Sword to its maximum. Celebrate! Spelunker 10 Hours! - Play Spelunkers mode for 10 hours. Lucky Sevens - Hold exactly 777 Gold. Someone Wants To Join In! - Create an Edit Character. Took A Memento Photo! - Take a Photo. Obtained The Heroes Shield! - Obtain the Heroes Shield. Saved A Spelunker! - Clear the Spelunker Event. ---- Silver Travelled Around The World! - Go to all Maps. A Hero Is Never Defeated! - Clear the game without Dying. Finally, The World Is Saved! - Clear the game on “From” Difficulty. Obtained The Heroes Sword! - Obtain the Heroes Sword. Registered the Dark Lord Onyx! - Register the Dark Lord Onyx in the Encyclopaedia. ---- Gold Collected All Swords! - Obtain Every Sword. Encyclopaedia Completed! - Complete the Encyclopaedia. Congratulations! Mr Spelunker - Clear the Spelunker Mode. ---- Platinum Congratulations! - Congratulations! Thanks for playing up till here. Japanese Here is full list in Japanese. Bronze モンスターをたおした！ - 剣で敵を倒す モンスターをしとめた！ - 弓矢で敵を倒す モンスターをばくはした！ - 爆弾で敵を倒す そろそろなれた？ - ゲームを５時間プレイする みをまもった！ - 敵の攻撃を防御する きょうてきをたおした！ - ガーディンを倒す まほうをとなえた！ - シェーダー魔法をつかう いのちだいじに！ - ＬＩＦＥを最大値にする じゅもんつかえ！ - ＭＡＧＩＣを最大値にする モンスターをとうろくした！ - 図鑑に1体登録する けんがつよくなった！ - 剣を成長させる なかまになりたそうにこちらをみている！ - エディットキャラクターを作成する きねんさつえいをした！ - フォトを撮る アナゴンをたおした！ - アナゴンをノーダメージで倒す クイーンビーをたおした！ - クイーンビーをノーダメージで倒す ギガゴーレムをたおした！ - ギガゴーレムをノーダメージで倒す クラーケンをたおした！ - クラーケンをノーダメージで倒す ドラゴンをたおした！ - ドラゴンをノーダメージで倒す ダークナイトをたおした！ - ダークナイトをノーダメージで倒す しんかんフューエルをたおした！ - 神官フューエルをノーダメージで倒す スーをみつけた！ - スーを見つける アイをみつけた！ - アイを見つける ひめがあらわれた！！ - 姫の姿を元に戻す そして、よがあけた… - 姫と宿屋に泊る みんなはしあわせになった！ - 姫を元に戻してゲームをクリアする アナゴンをとうろくした！ - アナゴンを図鑑に登録する クイーンビーをとうろくした！ - クイーンビーを図鑑に登録する ギガゴーレムをとうろくした！ - ギガゴーレムを図鑑に登録する クラーケンをとうろくした！ - クラーケンを図鑑に登録する ドラゴンをとうろくした！ -ドラゴンを図鑑に登録する いにしえのけんをてにいれた！ - いにしえのけんを獲得する なんと　せいなるけんをてにいれた！ - せいなるけんを獲得する ブロック王に　きにいられた！ - ちいさなブロックを集めて剣を獲得 とてつもなく　ふとくて　ながいぞ…！ - ジャイノモーソードを限界まで成長させる スリーセブンがそろった！ - 所持金が777になる ゆうしゃのたてをてにいれた！ - ゆうしゃのたてを獲得する スペランカーをたすけた！ - スペランカーイベントをクリア まおうオニキスをたおした！ - 魔王オニキスをノーダメージで倒す ダークナイトをとうろくした！ - ダークナイトを図鑑に登録する しんかんフューエルをとうろくした！ - 神官フューエルを図鑑に登録する 祝！スペランカー１０じかん！ - スペランカーモードで１０時間プレイする まだまだぼうけんはつづく！ - 姫を元に戻さずゲームをクリアする ---- Silver せかいいっしゅうきねん！ - 全てのマップに行く まおうオニキスをとうろくした！ - 魔王オニキスを図鑑に登録する ついに　ゆうしゃのけんをてにいれた！ - ゆうしゃのけんを獲得する ゆうしゃに　はいぼくはない！ - 死なずにゲームクリア ついにせかいはすくわれた！ - 難易度「フロム」をクリアする ---- Gold ずかんがかんせいした！ - 図鑑を完成させる けんがそろった！ - 全ての剣を獲得 おめでとう！スペランカーせんせい！！ - スペランカーモードクリア ---- Platinum Congratulations！ - おめでとう！ここまで遊んでくれてありがとう！ Category:Trophies Category:Gameplay